


Slow Burn

by Blizzard_Fire



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barista Thor, Bruce just wants his coffee, Christmas Fluff, Clumsy Thor, Coffee Addict Bruce Banner, Cute, Fluff, Grumpy Loki, Humor, M/M, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2019, Wingman Loki, festive fluff, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire
Summary: Thor turns back around. 'Coffee for - ' He squints at Loki's scribble. 'Eric?''Yup, that's me,' says Bruce, and practically snatches it out of his hand. 'Thanks.' And because he can't wait any longer, he starts drinking it on the spot.It's disgusting. But Bruce has only slept for three hours today, and so he drinks it like a man dying of thirst.When he looks up, they're both watching him: Thor with amusement, Loki with open-mouthed astonishment.'Thanks,' he utters. 'I- I needed that.' He offers his cup to Loki. 'Could I uh, get another one?'He pretends not to notice Thor smiling at him.Bruce might have the hots for a certain blond barista.Thor can't make a decent coffee to save his life.Loki has had it with the both of them.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524101
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Coffee/Sweet" for ThorBruce Week 2019.
> 
> This AU writing, I like it! Have another.  
I couldn't think of a fun way to do a coffee shop au until I thought to give it a slight meet ugly spin.

Bruce desperately needs a coffee.

He was up most of the night grading papers, and now he's twitching from the caffeine withdrawal. More coffee is the way to fix this. Yes.

The Bifrosty Brew is the only place that seems to be open this early. He's never noticed it before, but today its cheesy Christmas display twinkles with cheap fairy lights.

Inside, it's cosy. Tiny tables with mismatched chairs cluster on a rustic wooden floor. The walls are bare brick and the shelves are covered in potted plants. He spots a cactus wearing a tiny santa hat. There are no other customers.

The man behind the counter doesn't look up from his book, even when Bruce loudly orders a black coffee. His black hair hangs down over one shoulder, and his pale features are schooled into a coldly determined expression. When Bruce repeats his order he breathes a heavy sigh, tapping a painted black nail on the counter. 'Name?'

'Bruce.' He can handle it. As long as he gets his coffee. Soon.

'THOR!' The man shouts. Bruce jumps. 'Move your arse, will you?' He scrawls Bruce's name on a styrofoam cup. Bruce winces internally; those things aren't great for the environment.

Moments later, Thor hurries out of the back room. His blond hair is swept back in an elegant ponytail, and he's ridiculously tall. He offers Bruce an apologetic look, taking the cup and busying himself with the coffee machine.

The dark-haired man returns to his book. His name tag says Loki. 

Bruce watches Thor like a dog watches a tin of food being opened. Today, he'd be happy to eat the grinds. He's a little distracted by Thor's large but nimble hands as they push buttons and turn cranks. Despite the chilly day, he's wearing a short-sleeved shirt that strains over his huge biceps. The tiny working part of Bruce's brain admits that this is rather enticing.

Thor turns back around. 'Coffee for - ' He squints at Loki's scribble. 'Eric?'

'Yup, that's me,' says Bruce, and practically snatches it out of his hand. 'Thanks.' And because he can't wait any longer, he starts drinking it on the spot.

It's disgusting.

The coffee is lukewarm at best, and it tastes as if the equipment wasn't rinsed - there's a weird minty aftertaste. When he swallows, there's grit on his tongue. But Bruce has only slept for three hours today, and so he drinks it like a man dying of thirst. Even if _chugging_ coffee is a little weird.

When he looks up, they're both watching him: Thor with amusement, Loki with open-mouthed astonishment.

'Thanks,' he utters. 'I- I needed that.' He offers his cup to Loki. 'Could I uh, get another one?'

He pretends not to notice Thor smiling at him.

Bruce forgets all about the little coffee shop until next week, when he's trekking home in a snowstorm. He practically falls inside, sighing in relief as the warm air hits him.

'You're letting the cold in,' Loki grumps as he turns the page of his book.

'Black coffee for Bruce,' he replies. Clearly there will be no small talk here.

Loki props his book open with an empty glass and takes out another styrofoam cup. Bruce opens his mouth to protest, but he's already started writing. 'THOR! CUSTOMER!'

'Dearest brother, I am not deaf.' Thor leans on the back wall, arms folded. He winks at Bruce. Then jumps as a tray of equipment crashes to the floor.

'No, but your hand-eye coordination leaves much to be desired.' Loki thrusts the empty cup at him. 'Black coffee, if you'd be so kind.'

Thor and Loki. Did their parents like mythology a little too much?

'Coffee for erm, Bryce?' Thor calls. Even though there are no other customers.

Bruce accepts it, and his cold fingers brush Thor's warm ones. The lack of steam rising from the cup is concerning. He takes a cautious sip and gags. 'Uh, this isn't coffee.' He pulls back the lid and sniffs. 'I think this is just... syrup?'

Thor takes it back. 'Shit. Sorry. I'll just - '

'Give it here.' Loki snatches it off him and stomps back over to the coffee machines.

Thor laughs awkwardly. 'Sorry, I'm still new to all this.'

'You've got to start somewhere, right?' Bruce fails to understand how hot water plus coffee beans got mistranslated into a _cup of syrup_, but he lets it slide. 'Hey, as long as it's caffeinated. I'll swallow anything.' He regrets the words as soon as he says them, feeling his cheeks warm.

Thor doesn't notice. 'Well, if you came back a second time I must be doing something right.' He looks genuinely pleased as he says it, and something warm sparks in Bruce's chest.

Bruce can't explain why he keeps going back. It's not because the drinks are good. It's not even super convenient to get to.

And it has nothing to do with the cute blond barista, who is always so genuinely happy to see him.

'I'll bring it over to you,' Thor calls as Loki rings his order through. So Bruce goes to his preferred seat by the window and watches the snow fall. It's been three weeks. Tony would tell him to ask the guy out already. He probably should before Thor poisons him.

Thor is beaming as he approaches with a tray. Bruce's coffee is in a glass this time, which immediately gives away that -

'Uh, why is it pink?' Bruce was confident that Thor's coffee-making was improving. Sometimes it was even hot. 'This isn't a black coffee - '

'I know. This is a new drink, the first of its kind.' His eyes sparkle. Up close, Bruce sees that they're the blue of a summer sky. Shit, he really is whipped for this guy. Why else would he keep coming back?

The pink concoction is topped with bright green froth. Coloured syrups drip down the inside of the glass, forming a black lump at the bottom. .. 'What is it?'

'It's a Rainbrow Bridge Frappe,' says Thor proudly. 'You know, like the bridge to Asgard. Keeping the Norse theme.'

Bruce takes a sip. It's hard to tell there's even coffee in here. All he tastes is diabetes. There's mint, strawberry, caramel... every syrup in the shop apparently. For some reason, it's also vaguely fizzy. Credit to Thor though, at least it's hot this time.

'What do you think?' He looks excited, but one hand fiddles nervously with the hem of his apron. There's no way in hell Bruce is going to upset him.

'It's - it's great,' he gasps, licking some green foam off his lip (it's salty oh god why is it salty). 'I've never had anything like it. Thanks, Thor.'

'You're welcome, Brook.' And he winks at him before heading back to the counter, where a (poor) customer is waiting. When Thor turns away to prepare drinks, Loki scurries over, grabs Bruce's frappe and tips it into another glass.

'He's going to bloody kill you,' he mutters.

Smiling, Bruce waits for Thor to turn back and mimes drinking from his empty glass. Thor lips press into a soft smile. He turns away again.

Bruce chokes on a mouthful of syrup.

On his next visit, Bruce brings a renewable cup and plonks it on the counter.

Loki sighs without looking up. 'Do you really have nowhere else to go?' When he finally raises his head, his icy blue eyes bore into Bruce's. 'Or is it the company you come here for?'

A hot blush creeps up Bruce's neck. 'How's the book?' He leans over. The formatting looks strange. 'Oh. Poetry?'

'It's a dictionary, you dunce. THOR! BLACK COFFEE!'

The back door opens. Thor waves at Bruce. He drops the glass that was in his hand. The back door closes again.

Bruce coughs. 'Why are you reading a dictionary?'

Loki's eyes snap up, but the witty retort that hovers on his lips doesn't come. After a moment, he softens. 'I like to make my brother look foolish.'

Bruce laughs. 'I'm not sure he needs any help with that.'

For the briefest moment, one corner of Loki's mouth curls up in a smile. Then he turns on his heel and pokes his head around the back door. 'I'll do that. Go and talk to your boyfriend before you destroy anything else.' And he half-shoves Thor out of the kitchen.

'Sorry. Sweaty hands,' Thor says. 'Um, black coffee?'

Bruce leans his elbows on the counter, unable to contain his grin. 'Yeah. I'm giving a lecture in an hour so I can't stay. But I'll be back after work.'

Thor watches the coffee machine with undue intensity, wiping his hands on his apron. 'Twice a day? You must truly like it here.'

The blush on Bruce's neck has definitely risen to his face. 'I do. I like it a lot.' He says this as Thor leans down to get something and his dark pants stretch over - where does anyone _get_ glutes like that?

When Bruce gets his coffee, there's a phone number written on the lid. 'Coffee for Bruce?' he says softly.

Bruce smiles. 'Did Loki tell you?'

'Eventually, yes. In fairness, he does have terrible handwriting.'

Moments pass as they stare at each other fondly.

Bruce looks down at his cup. 'Uh, you know this isn't a disposable one, right? It's designed to be used more than once.' Though now _Thor_ has written on it, perhaps he won't be using it for a while.

Thor smacks a hand to his forehead. 'Bollocks.' Bruce laughs. He smiles. 'Please don't drink it. I can't make coffee. Maybe I could um, buy you one? After work?'

'Sounds great.' He cradles the warm drink to his chest all the same. Work is going to drag today. 'See you later then.'

'Yes. Great! Okay. Good.' He swings his arms at his sides, biting his lip to keep from grinning. 'I'm going to go... somewhere else... before I make even more of a fool of myself.'

Bruce is still laughing as he leaves the little coffee shop with a warm glow in his heart.

He's not quite out of the door before he hears Loki yell 'Finally!'

**Author's Note:**

> Thor loves his new boyfriend *looks at smudged writing on cup* Brick


End file.
